


Mistletoe

by 365paperdolls



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Cynthia discovers what mistletoe is used for. Oneshot.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on fanfiction.net. Happy (belated) Christmas!!!

“Oh, you hang thistleweed up too!” She exclaimed as her eyes lingered on the dozen pieces that were adorning Star labs. Cisco had hung up so many pieces to annoy Harry who was truly disgusted by the idea of watching Jessie and Wally (who had recently reconciled) kiss. But Cisco also had the not so secret ulterior motive of putting it to good use himself when his girlfriend came to visit.

“Thistleweed?” He paused briefly from assembling the inflatable snowman that he had intended to hide behind the door, to again prank Harry. 

“Yes, thistleweed that plant above my head, on Earth 19 we hang it up in winter to ward off the winter wolves so they do not destroy our houses.”

“Ok, that sounds… interesting,” the bizarre dangers of Earth 19 never failed to shock him. He’s grateful he was born on this earth because he certainly never would have survived on hers let alone thrived like she has. 

She noticed the confusion on his face. 

“Is that not what its used for here?”

“No, no, here it is called mistletoe and if you stand underneath it is considered good luck.”

“ Really, how so?”

“ Because our thistleweed, mistletoe,” he began to slowly creep up behind her abandoning the snowman that slowly collapsed to the ground, “ doesn’t ward off anything in fact it does the opposite; it attracts.”

“ Attracts what?” 

She continued to look clueless even as he stood just centimetres away from her unable to hide the goofy grin on his face. 

“Oh,” the realisation dawned on her and their lips met.

They paused long enough for her to say “ I think I prefer mistletoe to thistleweed.”

Christmas was off to a great start.


End file.
